Angel Kiss
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Meet Deidara, a normal, college boy- with a Secret. He just happens to be the love obsession, for a Vampire, named Sasori, who just CAN'T keep his hands off of him! Sasori is willing to do anything for him- but Deidara wants him outta the picture! DeiSaso
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

It all started with a kiss. It was so pure- so light- but intoxicating and enchanting. I never forgot the mixed feelings I got from that day so long ago- that mischievous grin the demon gave me, after stealing away my first kiss- taking that unattainable thing from my virgin lips.

It was snowing that day- and I had been taken from my home by this demon.

_"I hope I get to see you again-" The vampire purred, licking his lips. "You taste so good." _

_I sat there in the snow, stunned, and blushing like a school girl. The winds picked up, as the demon turned and walked off, vanishing from sight. I never forgot his face- and I'm determined, to find him again!_

* * *

_Angel Kiss_

_Chapter 1_

"Class, please give a warm welcome to Deidara- a new foreign exchange student to the Academy." The Teacher said, introducing me. Some of the girls blushed-probably thinking I was straight. Poor things- such fragile hearts. I was seated next to one with silver hair- who disregarded me completely.

"Sensei, finish up the damn lesson already!" She snapped. "I'm getting hungry here, and I think I speak for the rest of the class as well." Half the class, agreed with her, and the Teacher hurried to get back to the lesson. I turned and smiled at her, as she rocked back onto the back legs of her chair, resting against the elevated desks behind her.

"I'm Deidara."

"So I've heard." She said, scribbling down notes quickly.

"What's you're name?"

"They call me 'Shilo'." She responded solemnly, without emotion nor interest. "I'm not very social- so forgive me if I come off as 'cold'. No one really talks to the Hybrids at this school." She said, casting me a side glance that held a hint of curiosity in her cloud-white eyes. "So- what are you?"

"What?"

"Your species? Race? I'm a demon." She said, sporting a snicker. "Who am I kidding? You're probably a vampire- they've always get the good looks-" I understood her- she was basically saying, 'I'm not pretty'.

"D-Don't say such a thing! You're gorgeous, Shilo-Chan!" Shilo looked at me with bewildered eyes that were mixed with appreciation and a boost of self-esteem. "I'm not a Vampire- I don't really know what race I am-" Shilo blinked, blushing slightly.

"T-Thank you-" She leaned over and sniffed my neck. Some of the other girls hissed and growled at her, but Shilo pulled away. "Shut up, you skanks. He's straight gay." The other girls seemed disappointed by my sexuality, and laid off. "You have a mixed scent- I can't really tell myself- but you're NOTHING normal, Deidara-Senpai." She smiled at him sweetly. "Hey! You wanna be friends?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, before the teacher yelled at me to quiet down.

"I'll finish up these notes- it's Friday and we've got a 3-day break- plenty of time to get to know each other, eh?" Shilo grinned happily. "You're the first friend I've made since I've been here, so you've instantly got the 'Best Buddie' position." She smiled sincerely. I felt so happy! My first day, and already, I made a friend.

Lucky me.

**&% **Shilo's Dorm Room **%&**

She changed right in front of me. She was all for the girls, and I was all for the guys. No conflict. No flirting. And we liked a _lot_of the same stuff. "You'd look so cute in this maid outfit!" Shilo cooed, showing off a maid outfit she had in her closet. "My girlfriend adores it! I'm sure you're boyfriend will like it too!"

"I- don't have a boyfriend." She gasped slightly, before I was pushed back on to her bed, and she straddled my waist.

"Oh my god! A hottie like YOU doesn't have a MAN?!" She demanded.

"N-Not so loud, un-" I said, embarrassed. She got up and threw on a Gucci dress and a pair of adorable boots, pulling off a sexy pose in the tight dress, that would make any straight gay guy go bi for her. She had a sexy grin on her face.

"I'll get you hooked up with someone! But not right now- my girlfriend awaits! I promised her dinner." Shilo smiled. "Can't keep the Uke waiting!" I smiled.

"Indeed!" I said, agreeing to the fullest. With out that Uke, we Seme, would be wandering around in the dark. "Shilo-Chan, are you the Semse or Uke?"

"I'm the Seme, doll. I support my Uke when she needs it- and take control in the bedroom." she laughed. "Don't worry- We won't be keeping you up at night- but I'll let you know know when I'll be out, since we're room mates. Oh, what's you're preference in men? Do you want me to bring you a plaything back from my date?" Shilo asked, and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me! I'll take a tour of the campus and see if there's anything I like- you'd better hurry up and go meet your woman, or she'll be fuming!" There was a snap of a camera, and she winked at me, sticking out her tongue playfully in my direction.

"Not if I bring her proof of what made me late. Hold down the fort, ok? I'll be back in an hour or two." Shilo said, running out the door. I got to my feet, streching, before letting out a sigh and walking out. I guess- I'd get a campus directory and try to find a cafe or somethin on campus to grab a bite to eat. I wandered around the campus, not recognizing any faces- until I saw Itachi. I ran over to him, yelling his name. Itachi looked up, holding hands with some girl. I stodded in front of him and the stranger.

"Hey, Itachi, my MAN!" Itachi high-fived me and pounded it, and I looked at the girl. "Who's the cutie?"

"My girlfriend, Hinata. Hinata, this is my old friend, Deidara." Itachi introduced us. I took her hand, kneeling down.

"Pleasure's mine, milady." I said smoothly, kissing her knuckles lightly. She giggled, but stayed close to Itachi. I waved goodbye, and ran off. I hated this shit, no lie. It seriously sucked being single- lucky Shilo-Chan. I wasn't looking where I was going- and I bumped into someone. I jerked back, apologizing, glancing up to see a devilish grin.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for a while, cutie." They said, tilting my chin up, making me blush. "You look confused- do you not remember me?" They purred. "I'll be so heart-broken if you don't!" I knew that voice! I looked up to see red-hair, before shoving them away. It was HIM. The demon! He grinned at me- "I'm going to go see a friend, and I promised I'd bring a-" He gave me an elevator look, before sneering. "-snack." WHAT?!

"I-I'm not the innocent little boy you took advantage of last time, Jerk!" I snarled, and he looked up, making me look back. Itachi was behind me.

"Is there a problem here, Deidara?" He asked. "Need some help?" The Demon hissed, and I looked back at him in horror, curiousity, and awe. He pulled me against his chest, making me blush.

"Leave- unless you don't care about your little girlfriend." Itachi blinked in shock, whipping around to see some goon holding Hinata, a consealed kunai, touching the area over her heart. She just looked down. "Now, - IS there a problem?" Itachi looked back at the Demon and I screamed 'No' with my eyes. Itachi caught my look and backed off, making the demon grin. He waved a hand, the the goon kissed her on the cheek- before being murdered by a very protective and jealous Uchiha brother. I wished someone would do that for me! The demon turned, clutching my wrist, dragging me along. "I will not threaten you, but at the moment, I could really use your help." I'm a nice person, and he's a jerk off. So- I thought I'd try to tell- because I'm nice.

"W-With what?" I hesitantly asked, as he took me into a secluded corner of the school, and shoved me up against the wall. "Ah-!" I whimpered, from the force of my back colliding with the stone of the wall, and the Demon pinned me there, leaning down to me.

"I've been looking for you for soooo long, and you're quite troublesome to find!" The Demon said. "I traveled EVERYWHERE looking for you (I even went to America). So, I'd wish for you to repay me for all the time and money I've lost looking for you." And how the hell was him going all aroudn the world MY fault, exactly? What an asshole.

"Yeah?! Well if its sex you're looking for, FORGET IT!" I said, making a clay bird int he palm of my hand, as he wasn't looking, and make it explode in his face, startling him.

"BRAT!" The demon snarled, as I bolted. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Who cares where i ran too? I made as many twisting turns as I could, so that the Demon would never find me. Eventually, my legs gave out from under me, and I fell to the ground, after tripping on something. I got up and looked back, seeing I had tripped on a tree root that was growing out of the ground...wait. I looked around me, and I was in a dense forest- a spooky one too. There was a forest behind the school?

I got up and brushed myself off, befeore there was a tinge of pain, and I fell down. I looked at my ankle, wondering what was wrong, and there it was- the bluish-purple welt- evidence that I had sprange my ankle. I sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"That was a nasty trick, little one." I looked back to see the Demon, standing right behind me, his face slightly burnt from my surprise attack. I tried to back away from the Demon as far as I could. I jinxed myself! It has gotten hell of a lot worse. The demon frowned. "Are you scared?" I tried to cover my injury from this Creature-Who-Haunted-My-Dreams, but he saw. He say through everything. "You're injured? Hm." The demons bend down, standign over me, holding his hand out to me, offering asistance. "Let me help you, Deidara-Chan~"

'SMA-CK!'

I sat there, and the Demon has froze. "H-How dare you use my name as if you know me!" The demon was unfazed by my blow to his face. He just- smiled.

"You're so mean to me, Deidara-Chan. I travel so far to find you- and you reject me?" the Demon said.

"I never liked you! You just came up and kissed me!" I snarled angrily, and the Demon, just bent down and picked up up. "PUT ME DOWN, ASSHOLE!" I yelled frantically, thrashing about, trying to make him release me- but nothing worked. The demon leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, and I hit him. "Don't do that! Put me down right now!"

"But you're injured- you sprang your ankle, yues? You can't possibly walk." The demon leaned down. "If you know you're way back to campus, I'll let you go if you want. But, I highly doubt you do. So, let me just carry you for a bit." I blushed and looked away, pouting.

* * *

A/N: Guess wat? This is my first PURE YOAI fanfic! please gimme ideas to keep if going if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Kiss

Chapter 2

Beast and Master

I sat in my dorm room, the Demon standing at the edge of my bed, as I was scrunched up in the corner. He stepped close, and I told him not to, putting a kunai to my throat, "I'll do it! I will!" The Demon sweat dropped.

"Come now, Deidara-Chan, don't be so rash!"

"Get the hell away from me!" I snarled, and he stepped back obediently. "Good- now get the hell out of here." He frowned and shook his head in a 'no'.

"I refuse to leave you when you threaten to take you life, Angel!" The Demon declared nobly. A trait I normally liked in my men but not him.

"Stop calling me that!! You're such a freak!" I snapped angrily.

"But I'm YOUR freak." The Demon purred, stepping closer, putting his hand on the edge of the bed to support him, as he came even closer. My hand began to shake, making me hold the kunai to my throat with two hands, closing my eyes so tight, it brought tears.

"I don't want you! I don't like you!" Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Just leave me alone, monster!" Suddenly, there was a rush of air, and the softness of my bed covers. I blinked, looking up, the Demon had pinned me to my bed. He gingerly touched the kunai I held, before taking it from me.

"Calm down, Angel, calm down." The Demon purred, tossing the kunai to the floor, leaning in, kissing me softly on the forehead. His lips were warm against my skin, as was his breath, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Take a deep breath- let it all out-"He said, and I couldn't hold it in- I cried.

"You jackass! You stole my first kiss and that was meant for someone special!" I sobbed. "And you won't leave me alone! Don't you have somewhere to be?" The demon kissed away my tears, at first, but then his soft kisses went lower, trailing down my neck, making me shudder, the tips of his fangs barely brushing against my skin. I moved to push him away- but he was heavy. The Demon undid my professional button-down shirt, I had especially worn for today (first impressions are important.) His hands hardly touched skin, when he began searching my torso with them- leaving a trail of goose bumps, making my shudder. I squirmed and jerked, trying to avoid those sharp nails of his. The heat that radiated off of him was making me want to cling to so selfishly warm myself up.

"Your skin is so soft, Angel." The Demon muttered, lowering his head, our noses almost touching, and he SMIRKED. That bastard! "I want you so bad- I can hardly control myself-"The Demon said in my ear, making me shiver. I thought that, maybe, the Demon liked me. But how could such a blood-thirsty creature know something like compassion or affection? I tried to shove the Demon off, but he, again, didn't budge. I wanted him off- but I obviously wasn't strong enough to get him off.

And then, Shilo-Chan came in, right as the Demon started kissing my chest. I smiled between my raspy breathing from the Demon's actions. I reached out to her, my arm over the Demon's shoulder. "S-Shilo-Chan!" She stood there, wide-eyed, probably wondering what the fuck was going on. "Help me, Shilo-Chan!" That triggered something in her head.

"HEY!" The Demon stopped nipping and sucking on my flesh, and looked at her. "Get off Dei-Kun!" She snarled appearing next to the both of us, and grabbing the back of his shirt collar. With one tug, she had pulled him off and slammed him on the floor, and I was covering myself as best as I could. She put her hands together in a seal, and chains shot out of the ground and tied the Demon up. She slapped a paper seal on his forehead, and ties a string of similar paper seals, around his already constricted form.

O O O

I sat on my bed in a new change of clothes, holding the end of the chain that was wrapped around the Demon. The Demon leaned against me, purring, his head on my shoulder, Shilo sighing.

"So- Jarori, was it?" She asked uncertain of the Demon's name.

"It's SASORI." The Demon corrected.

"And you're a soul eating king?"

"I'm a Vampire Lord!"

"And you want Dei-Kun why?"

"I want him to be my mate." Sasori said bluntly, cuddling up to me. "The Angel is all I want- I drank off the blood of the weak and useless to find him."

Shilo-Chan sighed, and I pushed him away from me once more. The Demon frowned, and scooted closer, laying his chin on my shoulder, licking my neck. I shuddered and put my hand on his face, pushing him away. "Stop it." I looked at Shilo for assistance, when Sasori jumped on me, even in his bound state. "Help!"

"Those are special Command Chains. You tug and he obeys because of the seals." Shilo said simply. I gulped and tugged on the chain part I had, ordering that he sit up, and he did. "If you want- I'll make a collar for him it'd be nice to have a Vampire Lord as a pet- don't you think?" Shilo grinned cheekily.

"I'll do whatever you want, Angel!" The Demon reassured- but his reassurance was not enough. I refused to have him follow me everywhere- but then again- what were the conditions? "I don't have anywhere to go!" I felt sad, hearing this. No place to go? So then- the Demon was an orphan? I frowned- I didn't WANT TO, but I could let the Demon stay in the dorm for a month or so.

"Um- Shilo-Chan?" I asked. "If it's alright- maybe- He could stay here for a month?" She smiled.

"I don't mind. As long as you two don't keep me up." She giggled, making me blush, and the Demon smiled.

"I get to stay with Dei-Chan!" the Demon purred, making me feel uneasy.

"Whatever you want, Angel."

"Could you stop that? You're making it very awkward in front of Shilo-Chan!" I exclaimed, seriously, wanting him to stop, before I killed myself out of embarrasment. Shilo just smiled.

"This is going to be one hell of a good time." She grinned, and I groaned.

It was going to be SOME type of hell, alright.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, again, thank Devoted2Charmed, for this chapter, because she told me, 'jealousy is always fun' and that I should throw in another character. The only things I own, is Shilo, Ragnark, and the Puffalar! You ask before you use! :K

* * *

Angel Kiss

Chapter 3

I sighed, relived, that I had gotten the Demon away from me. But, he was still in the registration office, waiting to be enrolled in the school system. At least I would be free of his absurd clinginess for an hour or two at the least. Shilo-Chan didn't mind him staying, and he actually- well- **behaved**. He slept upside down, in the corner of the room, above my bed.

"Um- hey, you, with the gold hair." I opened my eyes, turning my head in the direction of the voice, which happened to be coming from my left. I blinked, seeing someone, leaning against a wall, looking at me with apathetic and uninterested, blue orbs. "You're Deidara, right? Sasori's lover?" They asked, and my blood boiled. Sasori's _LOVER_?! How dare he say that! I stomped over to the stranger, who blinked in surprise, getting in his face and snapping, "I'm not his lover!" I hissed, and stepped back, turning on my heels. It was a free period because the teacher hadn't shown up, but I could really use a soda from a nearby vending machine, that was encased in a steel cage, painted blue, to look "colorful". It just looked ridiculous. The stranger appeared next to me.

"Forgive me, for inquiring such a private thing, in public." They said, and I put in my dollar, into the machine, picking a Sprite.

"My mother taught me not to talk to strangers."

"Well, technically, Sasori is a stranger because you hardly know a thing about him." They counter attacked, as the soda fell. I retrieved it and glared at the person.

"I know his name at least!" I declared, going over to a purple picnic table, on the campus grounds, not too far away. I sat down, and they leaned over me. I looked up and found myself lost, in their mesmerizing azure orbs.

"My birth-given name is Ragnark. Am I not a stranger to you anymore, now that you are aware of my name?" I shook my head, and noticed red and black, diagonal stripes. And then it hit me. He had CAT EARS! Red-and-black, diagonal-striped, cat ears! The red of his ears, really didn't match up with the maroon of his hair. He continued to stare at me, making me feel slightly self-conscious. Were my clothes out of place? Did the shirt I borrowed from Shilo-Chan look bad on me? Should I have put my hair up this morning? They reached down and took some of my hair, looking at it. "I know you're a male, but, you look extremely feminine." He said. "You look- adorable."

"Thank you." I said, and they smiled, but I couldn't help but reach up and tug on one of his cat ears, making him flinch and hiss 'ow', before removing my curious hand and saying, 'please refrain from doing that.'

"Ragnark." I didn't have time to say anything, before Ragnark, was socked in the face, and went flying, Sasori standing in front of my, panting. He stood and clenched his fist. "Stay away...from my Angel, Ragnark!" Sasori growled, Ragnark on the ground. A large, furred creature, lowered itself from a tree branch, the shadows hiding it. It growled, as Ragnark got to his feet. "No need, Nova, I should have predicted it." He said, dusting himself off, looking at Sasori. "Well, you appeared faster than I expected..." Ragnark said, and Sasori grinned at him.

"Don't underestimate me, Furball, I knew something was wrong during the night." Sasori grinned, and Ragnark chuckled. I was confused.

"Sasori, what the hell is going on?!" I demanded. "I just make a new friend, and you just hit him! I should hit you, you asshole!" I snapped angrily at him, mad, that he was beating up on Ragnark, who I just met. Was he really that over-protective? Sasori kept his eyes on Ragnark.

"Angel, he's no friend of yours! He was standing outside of the dorm last night. Normally, I would sleep outside, but I slept inside, to ensure your safety." Sasori said. "He's a Cheshire Cat Demon. One of the nastiest Demons around." Ragnark looked down, and I looked at him.

"I was wondering what type of ears and tail those were! You're a Cheshire Cat Demon?" i asked, and he nodded, keeping his eyes level to the ground. "That's cool!" Ragnark looked up. "I've read about demons, but never a Cheshire Cat Demon!" Ragnark blushed faintly.

"Um...m-my race don't publicly make appearances in humans forms, and often only have one representative leave to the human world." He said, and smiled charmingly, looking down. "I'm so glad- that you think I'm cool-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself! I know why you're here, Ragnark! you want my Angel-Chan!" Sasori yelled, and Ragnark sighed,waving a hand.

"You're so loud! You're going to start a ruckus on campus! How annoying you must be." Ragnark said, looking at me. "Yes, he's very cute. Not like a girl, but in his own way. One day, maybe, I will be blessed with his presence?" I blushed. He was so formal and polite! Unlike SOMEONE. Ragnark looked at Sasori. "But- I am nothing but a stranger, so there is no need to rush things with him. I will take my time, unlike you, Vampire Lord, who demands for something, and if you don't receive it, you slaughter innocents." I looked at Sasori hatefully. He killed innocent people?! He was more of a douche bag than when I first met him! I looked at Ragnark.

"Hey- You wanna go see a movie later? with me?" I asked, and Ragnark blinked.

"...'movie'? what is that?" He asked, and Sasori looked at me, appauld.

"Angel, how could you invite him, but not me?" He asked, and I glared icily at him.

"Because its my time I'm willing to spend, and I'd like to spend it with a gentleman, NOT a murderer!" I declared, and went over to Ragnark. "So, how long are you staying?" Ragnark thought about it.

"I haven't decided on a date of leave yet. I believe I'll stay around for a week or so...see how it goes." Ragnark smiled at me. for some reason, I felt like I was melting. "May I call you by your first name?" I nodded.

"My first name is Deidara." Ragnark nodded.

"Deidara...I'm not familiar with the meaning of names here, but, I believe, it fits you very nicely." Reganrk smiled, and I felt really weird, to be honest. Not weird in the creeped out way. Weird in the 'I-don't-know-what's-happening-to-me' way.

"Really?" I asked childishly, and he nodded in conformation- and I giggled. Rather girlishly too. He was sooo hot, not that I got a good look at him. His ears matched his red hair, and a collar around his neck, with a fish dangling from it, matched his azure eyes. They were hypnotizing.

"Stop hitting on my Angel!" Sasori snarled, and took another swipe at Ragnark, only this time, Ragnsark hugged me, and caught Sasori's fist in the palm of his own.

"My, My, you've grown even more barbaric than the last time we met. I'm surprised Deidara-san keeps you around. Ragnark released me. "I apologize for my behavior, Deidara-San." Ragnark said. "Sasori and I have never really seen eye to eye." He said, and I shook my head.

"Never mind about that! Let's go catch a movie!" I said excitedly. I wanted to learn more about him. Ragnark seems kind, his words sincere, and he was SMOKING HOT! I'd go flaming gay for him 3. He nodded, offering his hand to me, smiling affectionately.

"Yes." Ragnark said. "Do you mind if I bring along my friend, Nova?" He asked, and I shook my head, placing my hand in his larger one, his fingers gently wrapping around mine. A furry creature, slithered down from a nearby tree. It was long- and it was also stripped. It slithered over to Ragnark, and up his arm, draping itself across his shoulders, like a feather boa. The creature was striped- black and a blueish-purple color as well. It also had curled ram horns, and a cute little nose. "This is a Puffalar, Deidara-San. They're very vicious normally, but I've raised Nova from when she was born, so she's quite tame. Do you wish to pet her?" I nodded and reached up, petting it. It purred under my touch- its fur was so soft, that I wanted to take it from Ragnark, and wrap it around myself greedily and adore its fur so selfishly. I glanced back at Sasori, who stood there, looking heart-broken. As if he had a heart!

O O O

"Hah...hah...mmn!" I moaned, as Ragnark expertly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and we Frenched, as I sat in his lap, my legs on either side of him, hand hands on my hips. His kisses made me light-headed and made my body feel numb. His kisses were so much more gentle than Sasori's rough and demanding ones. Ragnark withdrew, his cheeks faintly flushed from lack of oxygen, or, that's what I thought.

"If you don't want to do this, that's fine. I won't force anything on you, Deidara-San." Ragnark said, and I sat there, staring at him, a guilty look on his face.

"I...Its ok, I'm fine with it." I admitted, and Ragnark blushed.

"Um- I'm sorry, but I have a rule about no sex in public places." He revealed, and I blushed.

"I don't want to have sex in public places either." I said, and Ragnark smiled at me happily.

"You may not be ready, but, if you are, please, pick a place. Until then, I will continue to kiss you." Ragnark stated bluntly, but cheerfully, before he kissed the soft spot on my neck, making me stifle a moan. I didn't want people to know two guys were getting it on in a movie theater bathroom. I put my hands on his shoulders, and he stopped, looking at me. "Something wrong?"

"...otel..." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow. "I- want to go to a hotel." I said, more clearly, and he smiled.

"Alright." He said, setting me down on the ground, and letting me leave the stall first, before he followed. I was a little confused. Was I really making out with a stranger, just now? Ragnark stopped, and I bumped into him. "AH! I forgot about your hair tie!" I blinked. That's right, he took it off. I blushed, my hands on my head. "Here, you can use mine, if you wish." He offered, pulling a black hair tie, off his wrist. "I don't need it right now." I accepted it and tied up my hair, noting that his hair was long enough to be put in a very small pony tail. "Did you have a hotel in mind?"

"...I don't know anything about you- and- I just made-out with you." I said absent-minded, and he blinked. "You're so nice to me, and I don't even know anything other than your name and your a Cheshire Cat Demon." Ragnark smiled at me kindly.

"What do you want to know? Would you rather have your fill of information about me, than a fill of pleasure, or does knowing everything about someone, pleasure you just as greatly?" Ragnark asked me, and I couldn't answer.

"Why- are you here?" I asked, and he smiled.

"To love you, Deidara-San, and to protect you, until my very last breath." Ragnark answered, as if it was as clear as day.

"Who sent you?!" I demanded, and he just smiled.

"Your mother sent me, Deidara-San. She told me, 'Go find my son, Deidara. Love him and protect him, until your heart stops beating, and when you find him, tell him I love him.'. That is what she said." Ragnark said. how was that possible?! She died 16 years ago.

"you're lying." I spat, now angered, that he dared touch me.

"Nope. Your mother wandered into my clan's forest, on the verge of death, and found me, and told me this. She died in my very arms." Ragnark said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Deidara-San. If you believe I am a liar, then i will not stop you. But Sasori was also asked to be your lover, by your father, who also died. Sasori had no interest, until he saw you. But- your mother had a picture of you that she gave to me, and I though you looked so adorable." I blinked. Picture...? The only she took of me when I was little?

"L...Let me see that picture! you have it, don't you?" I demanded, and he opened up a pocket on his cargo pants.

"Of course. It is my good luck charm." Ragnark said, handing it to him. "Its a picture of you when you were small, with your teddy bear." He said, and indeed, it was the picture was my mother's! It showed me as a baby, clutching a large stuffed animal, that was, at the time, 5 times my size. I believed him. So- he was a guy that my mom sent to me? He smiled at me. "I love you, Deidara-San. If you so desired, I'd wrap the earth in a ribbon and give ti to you. So please, do not hesitate when you want something from me." I blinked.

"I- um- want to go to a hotel with you!" I blurted out, and his eyes widened in shock. "I want to go somewhere, where Sasori won't find us." I don't know why, but I really wanted this guy. This stranger who had just entered my life to day, I wanted to cling to me more that Sasori wanted my body. Ragnark said nothing, but closed his eyes half-way.

"Yes...of course. We will go somewhere that the Vampire Lord will never find us." He agreed, before chuckling. "My, this will be fun! The thrill of bonding behind anothers back! Its really a rush of adrenaline, yes?" Ragnark said, and I smiled and nodded, before I gasped in surprise, as he picked me up, holding me in the air. " I love you, Deidara-san." He said, kissing me. I blushed, but hugged his neck and kissed back. For some reason- I felt the safest in his arms, and as if reality was nothing but a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Kiss

Chapter 4

Sasori sat on Deidara's bed, hugging Deidara's pillow. "Sasori, stop mopping." Shilo told him, having parted from an intense make-out session with her own lover, to scold him. "Ok, so, Deidara rejected you. Maybe you shouldn't be so straight-forward." Shilo said, kissing her girlfriend, who had whimpered for her attention..

"He's up to something! I know he is!" Sasori shouted. "I've sparred with him all my life- he's my equal, but I feel as though he's up to something…" Sasori hugged the pillow tighter. "If this is to get back at me, I don't want Angel to be in the middle of it all." Shilo looked at him, but was silent- before her girlfriend hugged her neck and clung to her, as Sasori stormed past them. "I'm going to go find Angel and bring him back." Sasori declared, before leaving them to their passionate coupling.

~Love Hotel~

I came out of the shower, drying off my hair with my towel, Ragnark, sitting at a nearby table, with a little booth around it. The hotel room was weird because it was a love hotel, ad if you took the out of place things into consideration of how some people liked to do it in certain places and others not, you could understand. He put the hotel room phone back on its hook with a 'thank you', before smiling at me. "I ordered some food for us. I got you pasta- just like you asked." He said, and I blinked. True, he had asked me on the way there, if I wanted something to eat and I replied, 'pasta', but wasn't eating at hotels expensive.

"Can I see the menu?" I asked, and he willingly handed it over to me, closing his eyes, and I yelled, "5000 yen?! T-That's too expensive!" I declared, and he looked guilty. "Call in to the front desk and tell them to cancel the order!" I pleaded, and Ragnark shook his head.

"It's alright. It's on its way here, anyways." He said simply.

"T-Then I'll pay for it-"

"I have no intention of allowing you to pay for anything. I'll take care of it." Ragnark said sternly, and I looked down, feeling bad that he had wasted so much to order in.

"What are you having?" I asked, and Ragnark's ears perked up.

"Ah! I just ordered some fruit." He answered.

"Why?" I asked, and he blinked, looking at me, but pointing his index finger, diagonally towards the ceiling to his right.

"My race's diet consists of mostly fruit and very little meat." He informed me, and I was confused. "What about vegetables?" I asked, and he nodded. "We have fruits that have all the same attributes and vitamins as vegetables. They're more enjoyable." There was a knock on the door, and Ragnark went to it, allowing a hotel worker to enter with a cart. They walked over to the little booth, and put cart there, bowing, before leaving. Ragnark took off the cover, revealing a delicious meal- and then a small side of fruit. Small as in- 4 pieces of fruit- small. I felt bad, as he set the meal down on the table- Spaghetti and Meatballs- and took his own fruit serving, sitting back down. "What's wrong, Deidara-San?"

"How come- you got so little fruit?" I asked, as I sat down in front of the pasta.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Deidara-San. I'll be fine. There's bananas in here as well, and honey suckle. As long as I have those two, I'll be perfectly peachy." He chuckled at the accidental pun. I hesitated, picking up my fork. "Deidara-San? What's the matter?"

"...Are you- serious?" I asked, wondering- was he sincere about saying 'I love you' with a smile like he had shown me at the Theater? Was he content with lying to me? "Are you- natural to lying or something?" Ragnark flinched.

"Deidara-San, I was completely serious about what I said to you." He told me. "I don't regret, nor will I take back, saying that I love you." He said gently. "If you doubt me, then tell me to say it again if you please. Do what you will to satisfy your thirst for proof, Deidara-San." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I want you to kiss me!" I said, catching him off guard, because he looked at me blankly. But, when I thought about it, it was a stupid move. Why? Because unlike Sasori, Ragnark's kissed made me dizzy and made my body feel hot. Sasori's were just- really, really annoying. Raganrk stood up, and I watched him. Ragnark stood next to me, putting his hand on the table, leaning in, my heart throbbed, as he pressed his lips to mind gently, before withdrawing.

"Now please, Deidara-San. Eat. Its necessary." He said, before finishing his fruit, and putting it back on the cart, before sitting on the bed. I nodded and began to ate. The Food didn't have any taste to me. Strangely, the only thing I still tasted- was the honey suckle that Ragnark has eaten, before he kissed me. I quickly finished and brushed my teeth, before changing into my night clothes, Ragnark having already changed, and sitting on a sofa in the room. "Going to bed, Deidara-San?" Ragnark question, smiling. "Thank you for today. It was very fun." I wondered if he was taking about the making out in the bathroom, or the movie, but, he corrected himself. "When I say 'fun', I meant it was very educational. I've never been to a Movie Theater, to, it was quite enjoyable to experience that. Especially since it was with Deidara-San." I went over to him, and put my hands on his shoulders, leaning down and kissing him. He looked up at me. "Something wrong, Deidara-San?"

"I- wanted to come here- for a reason-" I muttered, too embarrassed to say, 'I want sex'. But, Ragnark smiled, and put his hand on my lower back, seemingly getting my convoyed feelings.

"I'm aware, Deidara-San. You wish for me to start now?" He asked, and I blushed, nodding, before Ragnark picked me up. "Nova, please, guard the door." The puffalar nodded, and slithered out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind it. Ragnark set me down on the bed. "Deidara-san, are you sure about this?" I thought about it, before nodded, and hugging his neck. He closed his eyes, a peaceful expression on his face. "Alright, I shall begin now." Ragnark smiled, leaning down and kissing me. He still tasted light honey suckle...

O O O

Sasori panted, running from one Love Hotel reception Desk, to another, looking for the two. He entered another hotel, going straight to reception. "Excuse me, but did a boy about 16 with blond hair come here with a boy about 19 with cat ears and a weirdo feather boa?" Sasori asked the receptionist, who sweat dropped.

"No, I'm sorry sir." Sasori cussed, turning on his heels, and continued running through the Red Light District.

_'Ragnark, you bastard, where did you take him?!'_

O O O

I panted as Ragnark kissed my naval, his hand sliding up my shirt, the other, caressing my outer thigh. He stopped and looked at me. "Deidara-San?" His voice was distant, as my vision became blurry. "Deidara-San, are you alright?" I forced myself to come back to reality, and nod. "If you want, I can stop-"

"Please don't!" I gasped. "I-I feel funny, but don't..." Ragnark nodded, going back to kissing my naval ever so affectionately, unbuttoning my pants with his teeth. I shivered. Partially because of the air-conditioning against my skin. But- then there were his fangs. They weren't as long or as Sasori's, but they were short and sharp- he could probably rip off my flesh with them. As if he knew what I was thinking, Ragnark withdrew, running his fingers through my hair, smiling gently at me.

"Deidara-San, I'm sorry that I might appear- frightening- but I won't harm you in any way, Deidara-San." Ragnark said, licking my weak spot, making me moan, as his hand slipped into my pants. "I told you, didn't I? I'd do anything for Deidara-San." I inhaled sharply, as he sucked on the sweet spot on my neck. My fingers getting tangled in his maroon locks, as he licked my nipple, making me moan and shiver in pleasure.

O O O

Shilo looked around, her girlfriend, clinging to her arm, as they searched the Red Light District. "S-Shilo-Chan, why are we out here?!" She asked, and Shilo looked back at her.

"We're looking fro that Baka, Sasori!" Shilo said. "I'm sorry, baby, but uits important to me, that we find him, and take him back to the dorm." Shilo said, and her girlfriend blushed, before nodding, determination in her eyes.

"T-Then I will help as much as I can!" Her girlfriend spotted someone in an alley. "L-Look! Isn't that him?!" Shilo stopped, and ran into the alley.

"Sasori-baka!" Shilo yelled, and he looked up at her, breathless. Shilo took off her jacket, and threw it in his face. "Idiot!"

"I couldn't- find the hotel they were staying at." Sasori panted, completely out of breath. Shilo groaned., offering her hand to him.

"Shut up and stop being such a pussy. " She snapped. "You really like him, right? Then output more effort, Baka." Sasori blinked, but nodded in agreement. The two girls helping him to his feet, before continuing to search the Red Light District.

O O O

I moaned as Ragnark gave me a blow job, making my head spin. No words could describe how great it was. "um- I-I'm going to-" I panted, and Ragnark looked up at me.

"Go ahead, Deidara-San." He said reassuringly, my hands in his hair. "Its alright." Ragnark murmured, licking the tip of my member, making me arch my back. Ragnark twitched, but swallowed it all down, withdrawing, licking up every drop I had ejaculated. I blushed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, and he just smiled, licking his lips.

"It's ok, Deidara-San. It's natural." Ragnark looked at me. "Have you been stressed lately, Deidara-San? You came alot." I blushed at his comment.

"Um- S...Sasori has been more persistent than usual. Ad its getting in the way of my studies..." Ragnark's ears twitched.

"Your studies!" He said, abruptly standing up, bowing to me. "Forgive me, I forgot all about your studies! I will do them for you!" Ragnark panicked. "UGH! I'm so stupid! Because of my stupid, unruly decision, Deidara-San is going to fail his classes!"

"I'm not going to fail my classes!" I protested. "Its ok if I miss ONE assignment-"

"But that will badly damage your grade, on account that it is the first semester, will it not?" Ragnark asked, and I thought about it. He was right! It would affect my grades drastically..."Ah, don't worry, don't worry! I can forge your hand-writing, and do the assignment for you, Deidara-San! That way, I'll make us for doing such a bad thing to you."

"What the hell are you talking about? That was beyond fantastic!" Ragnark blushed at my scolding.

"I- did good?" She smiled cheerfully. "I'm so glad that I pleased Deidara-San!" I nodded, covering up, before there was a yell, and suddenly, a girl was thrown into the room. "NOVA!" She grunted, hitting the floor, looking up at Ragnark.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized, before there was a black blur, and suddenly, Sasori had punched Ragnark in the face.

"Bastard!" Sasori snarled hatefully, as Ragnark fell to the ground. "How dare you lay your filthy hybrid hands on my Angel!" I stood up, wrapped up in the bed sheets, and got in between Ragnark and Sasori.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong, Sasori! You're such a jerk!" Sasori looked at me in horror, but, Ragnark gently slid in front of me, and got face-to face with Sasori.

"Hit me as many times as you desire, Vampire Lord. But I will never regret my actions, and my words will forever be sincere." Ragnark said, before Sasori gritted his teeth and punched him in the face again.

"Damn straight I'll hit you, you fucker!" Sasori snarled, grabbing Ragnark by the neck, and started kicking his ass, and the worse part? Ragnark didn't even defend himself. I stood there, just watching, before Shilo-Chan entered the room, and the girl on the floor changed back into the puffalar, which lunged at Sasori and wrapped around him, like a boa constrictor, and began tightening, strangling Sasori. "Gack!"Sasori dug his claws into its fur, and tried to pry it off, but it only tightened its hold.

"Nova, that's enough!" Ragnark said, as Shilo wrapped her jacket around me. "Release him, he has a right to be mad at me." The Puffalar growled, but withdrew. Sasori tossed Nova aside, and I caught her. she wasn't that heavy, but then again, Shilo helped too. I stared in horror, as Ragnark smiled. "Yes, I deserve to be hit." Sasori snarled for him to shut up, and kicked him in the gut, making Ragnark cough up blood.

"S-Stop it, Sasori!" I yelled, Sasori looked at me, as did Ragnark. "Stop picking on him, just because he doesn't want to fight back, that doesn't mean you get to take advantage of him!" I yelled, and Sasori looked at me seriously.

"Angel, understand- in the Demon world, the penalty for going against a Vampire Lord, or touching something of theirs, is DEATH." Sasori explained, and my pupils shrunk, as I looked at Ragnark for confirmation, a drop of blood had made a thick path to his chin, and he only closed his mouth and lowered his head. "I'm going to keep hitting him, until he's just that- DEAD." Sasori stated, before heel dropping Ragnark's spine, making him grunt and collapse to the ground. Blood splattered onto the wine-colored floor, and I covered my mouth, Nova getting up, and attacking Sasori once more, trying to make him stop- But Sasori ducked and grabbed the end of her tail, before violently slamming her into a nearby wall, making her give a shrill scream of pain, before falling upon the floor lifelessly.

"Oh my god, Sasori, you killed her!" I exclaimed in horror, Sasori shrugging carelessly, an picked up Nova by the fur on top of her head, and held her in the air, while she was supposedly unconscious, and threw her on Ragnark, who grunted from pain, but, jumped to his feet to catch her, panting. "Stop it, Sasori!" I hollered, and he ignored me, and kicked Ragnark's feet out from under him, after he had set Nova down in the booth, causing Ragnark to fall, and smash his jaw on the side of the booth, while coming down as well. I gasped in horror, as Ragnark grunted, Sasori grabbing a handful of his hair, and leaning down, pressing the index finger of his left hand, against Ragnark's cheek, dragging it towards him, cutting a deep wound in Ragnark's face.

"Cat, I'm going to make you fully regret ever coming here, so much, that you'll have no choice but to return home and lick your wounds-" I shoved Shilo away, and ran over to Sasori, on impulse, my arms flung out in front of me, and suddenly, there was a crash. I blinked, realizing I had pushed Sasori, and he had fallen on the table.

"S,Stop beating up on Ragnark because he's a lower rank than you are or whatever, Sasori! You're such a douche bag!" I exclaimed. "I- stop blaming, Ragnark, because all of this is my fault! He didn't seduce me, he didn't trick me, he didn't drag me here- I suggested that we come!" Sasori looked at me in horror, Ragnark, got to his feet, and I couldn't see Shilo-Chan's reaction. "I-I like Ragnark, not you, Sasori!" I exclaimed, and he just looked at me. "Ragnark, please, get Nova. Shilo-Chan, I'm sorry- but- I highly doubt I will be attending classes tomorrow." I said, leaving, Ragnark at my heels. "Don't come looking for me, Sasori, or I'll never talk to you again." He just stared at me- not saying a thing, Ragnark following me. He shut the door behind him, and we left the love hotel, going to an actual one. He was silent the entire time, and even after we got a room, he set Nova down, and said nothing, as I went to the bathroom. Wehn I came out,

He was crying.

"Ragnark?" I asked, and he looked at he, sniffing.

"Deidara-San...- Deidara-San is so nice to me..." He sobbed, and I frowned, hugging him, and he didn't stop. I guess tough guys needed to cry sometimes too.


End file.
